Drown the Whole World
by Kupo3.0
Summary: This is the story of a girl and her tortured heart. OneShot


**Drown the Whole World**

**Kupo3.0: This is the story of a girl. Some of you might know her. I claim no credit for the invention of these characters or for KH, nor do I own Nine Days' "Absolutely: Story of a Girl", although it is the inspiration of this fic. Check out the lyrics and you'll see signs of it. Please review when you're finished, as you will totally make my day by doing so.**

-xXx-

This is the story of a girl.

She had returned home after a journey of struggles with her heart and darkness, but she still wasn't sure if she had won or not.

The boy she loved said he'd come for her. He'd promised, and he never broke promises.

So day in and day out, the girl stood on the shore looking across the ocean that had delivered her home, hoping the boy would return home from the sea as well.

Fireflies and sparkles on the first night inspired hope in her heart. Maybe it was a sign, to hold on, or maybe it was just a brief glimmer through the overwhelming darkness of night.

Standing on that same beach day in and day out, her heart faltered. Where was her hero? If he loved her, why didn't he come?

She left him with the memory of her smile, practically a photograph printed into his brain. Was she not worth returning home?

Every morning she'd rise with hope welling up, but when it spilled over she found tears streaming on her face, crying an ocean.

Being a rare lover, she tolerated this pain for so long. Her shoes grew worn from the daily standing, soles fading away. Or a soul fading away? The idea is too hard to remember.

Were his promises ever real, she'd ask herself. He would always make so many, there's no way he could keep them all. She was sure he had many important ones.

Maybe he forgot, just a distant memory. She couldn't make herself truly angry at him, sure that whatever he was doing was important.

But what about her lucky charm? She gave it to him, as a sign of devotion, caring, love. He promised to return it. Another promise.

As her hair fell differently, growing longer and longer, thoughts changed too. Why would he care about her? What had they ever truly done together?

Had she previously glorified his memory in her mind?

Staring into the mirror of the water, she pondered if any of his promises were for real. What made him such a good person, a hero? No hero would cause anyone this much pain.

Maybe he's a fake.

She cried and cried, drowning her feet, now bare without shoes from an entire year of waiting. She had changed her clothes even, leaving memories of him that didn't last as well day after day.

Time after time, tears kept pouring. Who could've guessed she had so much pain in her soul, to the point where it was almost gone.

She ran out of words to say on a year and a day from her return. She'd worn out her thoughts to leave pure honesty in her mind.

It must've been a relief to her really, in retrospect. Just looking at what she did.

She smiled, happy to know she had a stance and thought on the situation. Even though he didn't seem to love her, which would've made her sad, she was freed of worry about him. Because if she left she knew he wouldn't miss her anymore.

Leaning over the ocean, she peered into its waves after swimming out deep, waters washing over her. Tears fell in melding with the already present salt that she'd cried into it for a year. She'd drowned the ocean and island, her world, with her misery.

She'd made a long chain of thalassa shells earlier that day. Even though it was hard, she began to wrap it around herself out in the water.

Treading was becoming harder.

Up her legs, across her torso and arms, around her neck, she chained her body like her chained and twisted mind. Now they matched inside and out.

She made sure she had enough strength to stay afloat to place the end of the chain with a charm on her heart. It had a star of shells with a maniacal little face on one, eyebrows turned in.

She had left a picture of herself, even though her eyes looked so sad in it, making the chain on the beach in case he ever came back. She doubted it, but left her smiling face for him. She knew that once upon a time, back when fairytales seemed real too, he had loved her smile.

Sinking downward with her eyes finally closed, the same smile was sealed upon her face as she drowned her whole world.


End file.
